Cat Scratch Fever
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: An emademic of pet diseases is going around. Who will Hermoine fall back on when she loses her companion? (May turn into a romance, for now He/D friendship!)
1. Miss Moody

Catscratch Fever  
  
Okay, hi everyone. I got kind of bored and my old best friends doggie just got put to sleep and I felt bad, so I thought, all my fans will cheer me up!! Yay!! So anyways, yall got to IM CozmicGirl2002 and tell her you're sorry! Please do this for me??  
  
Disclaimer:: J.K Rowling owns then. Not me. Unfortunately.  
  
Dedication:: Shelby and Crystal.  
  
Summary:: Crookshanks had problems. Can Hermonie part with her beloved pet?  
  
Contact:: Questions or Comments should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com  
  
___  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermonie were sharing a train compartment as usual, with Pig and Hedwig in the rafters, and Crookshanks laying gingerly on a padded seat next to Hermonie. They all sat quietly, not really knowing what to say. They didn't have to say anything, at that moment, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle burst into their compartment.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Scar-head, Weasel, and the Mudblood."  
  
"I didn't know you were invited Mr. Malfoy jounior. What's the matter going to run to daddy? 'wait til my father hears about this!' Eh Harry?"  
  
Goyle and Crabbe pounded their fists into their massive palms at Ron's remark, and Draco drew out his wand.  
  
"Get the hell out Malfoy," spat Hermonie, swearing for about the first time in her whole life.  
  
Draco lowered his wand.  
  
"What??"  
  
"What don't you understand? The Get, The The, The Hell or The Out?"  
  
The group of students stared at her, as if she were an alien object, a horse in an airport, or a rose in the desert.  
  
He left.  
  
___  
  
"Hermione!! Hermione!!" Hermione could hear Ron's frantic whispering, but it was very hazy, like a badly tuned muggle radio.  
  
She woke up from her daze when she felt Ron's broad hand slap her face sharply.  
  
"Wake up you dumb bell!! We're at the school!"  
  
She stirred and stood, not noticing Crookshanks perched on her lap. Her fell to the floor with a yelp and ran into his cat carrier with his tail between his legs like a dog.  
  
"I'm sorry Crookshanks!," she purred and locked the door to his kitty carrier.  
  
Together, they loaded into the boats with Hagrid and the first years, and headed towards the large, drafty castle.  
  
___  
  
That night, at the great feast, and the sorting, they talked about last years main events, and what the Quidditch season (and who the captain would be) would be like.  
  
"So, how was your summer with Victor?"  
  
"I didn't stay the whole summer, only a week. It was marvelous!"  
  
"Oh, we went back to Egypt and saw Bill again. It was amazing! We stayed in this old, haunted tomb and the owner was a real life mummy!"  
  
"So Harry, what was YOUR summer like?"  
  
"Dull, as usual, although Dudley wasn't there, so I was able to play his Play Station 2. I was getting pretty good at Final Fantasy 8 and Tony Hawk Pro Skater. They're American games."  
  
"Awesome! I wouldn't recommend telling pops you did that, he'll never leave you alone! Wish I had a PS/2!!"  
  
Their conversation would've continued if Dumbledore hadn't stood to signal the start of the feast. The golden plates magically filled with many foods and their goblets with pumpkin juice. Ron piled his plate with chicken wings and homemade pizza. Harry, filled his with chicken breasts and potatoes, and Hermonie, trying to lose weight, munched on a tuna salad.  
  
"Great stuff this is."  
  
Ron was interrupted by a loud howling, and an amber lump dragging itself across the floor. Hermonie stood up and screamed in horror.  
  
Crookshanks lay in a tangled mess of fur at the foot of the Hufflepuff table.  
  
___  
  
Hi. I may twist this into a romance later. Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, check back for the next chapter soon, as I know this was short. Don't forget to review!! 


	2. Damn Moving Staircases

Wow, I haven't gotten very many reviews lately!! *sob sob* I'm asking ya, no begging ya, to review!! Please, Please , Please, Please? *giggles mischievously and sharpens butcher knife* Anyways, what happened to Crookshanks? It wouldn't be very interesting if I told you right NOW, would it? Hmm, Hmm? Haha, you'll just have to read and find out!!  
  
-X Mix them meows X-  
  
Hermonie jumped up and ran to her kitty, scooped him up in her arms and carried him to the hospital wing. Draco Malfoy (for some ODD reason LoL) jumped up and followed her out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were too stunned to move.  
  
"Maybe it's Scabbers ghost?"  
  
Harry shrugged, but knew it was impossible, as Scabbers wasn't even a rat. Peter Pettigrew had acted as Ron's trusted friend for 10 years, not once showing any sign of oddness. Until Sirius Black escaped. Harry's godfather.  
  
"Maybe we should go check on her, I don't trust her with that Malfoy, maybe he attacked her cat in the first place?"  
  
Again, harry shrugged.  
  
"C'mon then, you have a point, didn't Draco always hate her?"  
  
x mix them meows x  
  
Heromine had gotten lost. She didn't know how, but she had.  
  
"Damn moving staircases!"  
  
Huffing and puffing from weariness, she collapsed onto a flight of stairs, she was sure shehad been up and down at least three times, when a strong pair of arms helped her to her feet. She was lifted into a muscular pair of arms, and felt herself being carried away.  
  
"Relax brainy, I'll get you to the hospital wing."  
  
But it couldn't be. Could it?  
  
Draco Malfoy wasn't seriously carrying her to safety!!  
  
Or was he?  
  
-X Mix them meows X-  
  
Harry and Ron ran in search of their friend, unable to find her anywhere. They searched the Hospital Wing, but Madame Promfey shooed them away, saying no cat and girl had checked in yet. Then, they went to the library, with no clues. Next, they tried their dorms, and rechecked the great hall. It was all becoming hopeless.  
  
-x Mix them meows x-  
  
Draco set her on the hospital bed, and slunk, in his sexy, snakelike way, out of the Hospital Wing, just in time for avoid scar head and weasel.  
  
"I hope she'll be okay."  
  
He nearly smacked himself in the forehead. Why did he just say that?  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, she's a no-good mud blood!"  
  
He trudged down the cold stone steps into the dungeons, back to his common room.  
  
-X Mix them meows X-  
  
Hermione walked through endless halls, trying to find something. She didn't know what. She could hear the echoing cries of Crookshanks, and now desperately trying to find her poor kitten. Now she was flying. She could feel her wings fluttering by her shoulders, and feel the ground falling from under her.  
  
"I'm flying!"  
  
Suddenly she felt a burning liquid being poured down her throat, her feathers started to fall of, and she was falling. She felt herself land smoothly in a hospital bed, and immediately started to gasp for air.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Ron and Harry immediately gripped her hands, shook her shoulders.  
  
"Ron! Harry! No need to fuss, I'm aright!"  
  
"How's Crookshanks?"  
  
"He's well- he's a little um."  
  
X- Mix them meows X-  
  
Good cliffhanger eh? I'll update soon, gimmie reviews and I'll love you forever! 


	3. Share my dorm?

Wow, I haven't written in so long, it's amazing! Anyways, keep all hands in side the vehicle, cuz here we go!  
  
Dedication:: Let's see, to Mary! We had SO much fun playing mini golf and looking at the cute dudes at the golf coarse! LoL!  
  
Disclaimer:: Don't own anything Harry Potter, sorry!  
  
Summary:: What fate awaits Crookshanks? Who will Hermonie rely on for comfort? Haha, not who you expect! (Although some of you dummies automatically jump to Harry Ron or Draco, you're WRONG! Haha suckers!)  
  
Contact:: Any questions, comments, concerns, complaints or ideas should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com, AIMed to MooCandyCowMoo or posted here in a signed review!!  
  
__  
  
"Crookshanks is hanging on, but Madame Promfey says he waon't last.", Ron finished for Harry.  
  
Hermonie stopped breathing then. Not for ever, but her breath caught in her throat and she let out a strangled cry. Slowly she nodded, and relaxed her head against her pillow. Then, as if gathering her strength she stood and slowly hobbled over to the checkout counter, where Crookshanks sat neatly.  
  
"Good bye kitty."  
  
"You don't have to say good bye, Hermonie, he has about a week I'd say. I've never seen this kind of pet disease before, but you're not the first to receive it. Neville's toad and Pansy's owl. Pansy wasn't as fortunate. I suspect the great prat will have a funeral for the thing," said Madame Promfey, shaking her head in amusement.  
  
Hermonie gathered Crookshanks in her arms and walked out of the Infirmary, towards the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
__  
  
Nearly there, Hermonie stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into me lately," she huffed as she sat down on the step.  
  
"So granger, got lost? I'd be happy to tae you to my dorm if you want," Malfoy said, smiling and sitting next to her.  
  
"No thanks. But thanks for earlier," she called and kissed his cheek, before huffing her way up the final flight and into her dorm.  
  
__  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley,  
  
I need some advice. My cat is dying. Please Help?  
  
Love, Hermonie  
  
__  
  
Even in her head that sounded dumb. Hermonie crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. Who else could help her. Suddenly, and idea hit her SMACK in the face. She would write to -  
  
__  
  
So, another good cliffhanger ay? Check back soon!! 


End file.
